


Gone Astray

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: IN SPACE, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Road Trips, implied StormPilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: The TIE Silencer has been stolen and Hux and Kylo are trying to get it back. This is complicated by the fact that every place they end up is really fun and it's been quite a while since Kylo's been able to have fun, and even longer for Hux. But they'll get the Silencer back eventually. Hopefully.





	Gone Astray

**Author's Note:**

> For week five of the KyluxXoXo Summer Fest! I used the prompts bar/journey/alien.

Kylo stood in an empty part of the hangar, a piece of paper squeezed in his fist. He threw the crumpled paper to the floor, but that was not enough to relieve the rage he felt. Without thinking about it, he had his lightsaber in his hand and he was trying to hit the paper, and he didn’t care about what else he damaged in the process.

It wasn’t until a hand rested on his shoulder that he went still. He turned to see who dared to touch him, but it really shouldn’t have been a mystery. Only one person on the entire ship would willingly touch him. As he turned, Hux reached for his lightsaber and switched it off, then took it from him.

“What is the meaning of this, Ren?”

“My Silencer!” he shouted.

“Come on, Kylo,” Hux said softly. He grabbed his arm and led him to a nearby stack of crates and had him sit down. “Take a deep breath and when you’re ready, tell me what’s wrong.”

Kylo did as Hux asked, sitting down, but keeping a hold of Hux’s hand. His presence almost always helped calm him, especially when he could touch him. He didn’t say anything for a long time, waiting until he was calm enough to tell Hux what had set him off. Instead of speaking right away, he pulled the paper towards him and handed it to Hux. He hadn’t managed to damage it much at all.

“I was wondering where the Silencer was,” Hux said as he read over the note. “And I have some concerns about just how Dameron managed to access the ship, but first, let’s find your fighter. I imagine Dameron’s disabled the tracker, so we’ll have to make sure our agents know to be on the lookout for it.”

Kylo shook his head, then grabbed the note from Hux’s hands, tearing it in half before throwing it to the ground. “We don’t have to do that. The tracking. There’s a backup system. Sort of.”

“A backup tracking system? One he wouldn’t be able to find?”

“It’s not meant for tracking. But he can’t disable it. I get sent reports. On travel times. And what system I was in. So when he gets somewhere, I’ll know.”

“We’ll be behind him, possibly by hours,” Hux said. “But I suppose it’s the best we got. How many troops do you need? I’ll give you all the resources you need to recover the Silencer, and maybe get rid of Dameron while you’re at it.”

“No troops. Just you.”

“You want me? Surely a few squads of troops would be more useful and I’m likely to be needed on the ship.”

“I want you.” If he was going to be chasing his own ship around the galaxy, he didn’t want to deal with anyone else. Just Hux. He was one of the few people he enjoyed being around

“I don’t suppose there’s any talking you out of it,” he said with a sigh. “I’ll use the time between now and when you get the first report to get things in order.”

“No need,” Kylo said, standing up. He still had Hux’s hand and he started walking with him towards his shuttle. “I already know where he’s going.”

“How can you possibly know that?”

“The note. He said he took it to go on a journey with his husband.” He lowered the shuttle’s ramp with the Force and led Hux up into the ship.

“And how does that tell you where they went?”

“There’s a planet not far from here. They’re having their annual festival romance festival. My guess is he went there.” He brought Hux into the cockpit where he finally let go of his hand. If he’d had a choice, he would have kept hold of him, but he needed to use his hands to fly the shuttle.

“There are probably thousands of planets on any given day having such a festival and he could have gone to any of them. Why not just wait until we know where he’s going before making our move?” Despite his arguments, Hux sat down and strapped in.

“If we’re lucky, we can catch him right away. End this soon. If not, maybe we at least go in the right direction.”

Kylo started the engines and took off, making the jump to lightspeed as soon as he was clear of the ship. Fortunately, Kylo kept his shuttle well-stocked with supplies so they had everything they needed, at least for a while. If they didn’t catch up with Dameron soon, they’d need to restock. But that was something to worry about later. There were better things to occupy his mind while they were enroute.

He reached over to Hux and lightly touched his arm, but Hux didn’t pay any attention to him, as he was paying far more attention to his datapad. He moved his hand up until he was lightly stroking his cheek.

“What is it, Ren?”

“We have almost two hours before we get there,” he said. “As long as we’re here together…”

“Is this why you insisted I come with you?” Hux asked, finally looking up. “Because you can’t go a full day without sex?”

“That’s part of it,” Kylo said. “I get lonely. Without you. We don’t have to have sex. But can I hold you?”

“I suppose that would be fine,” Hux said, standing up and moving to sit in Kylo’s lap. Kylo immediately put his arms around him. “We can have sex, but not right now. I need to get orders sent to the ship to make sure everything runs smoothly in my absence.”

Kylo kissed the back of his neck, occasionally glancing around him to see what he was working on, but that bored him. He didn’t really care about any of that. He only wanted to hold Hux. He made sure that he kept everything tame so as not to disturb Hux’s work.

Hux spent the entire trip in Kylo’s lap, which he liked, but unfortunately, he spent most of it working. It was only in the last ten minutes that he turned around and finally gave him the attention he wanted. All too soon, the alert that they were about to arrive went off and Hux returned to his own seat.

“Any plan for locating Dameron?” Hux asked.

“We can scan for First Order tech,” Kylo said. “Won’t work if the cloaking system is on. But we can try. Otherwise. We just land in wherever the most activity is happening.”

Before landing, Kylo checked his datapad and saw that Dameron, or at least the Silencer, had arrived in the same system. They attempted to run a scan, but as expected, found no trace of the Silencer. At least it wasn’t hard to figure out where the main festivities were taking place and they managed to find a place to land. As they left the shuttle, they found a group of aliens waiting for them. Kylo’s hand immediately went to his lightsaber, but he quickly realized that they were not a threat.

“It’s all right,” he muttered to Hux, who was also ready to draw his weapon. “It’s a greeting party.”

Before Kylo could say anything else, two of the aliens approached them. While one began speaking excitedly in a language Kylo didn’t understand, one reached forward and took Kylo’s arm and placed a pink band around him. Then the alien did the same to Hux.

“What is going on?” Hux asked, looking at the bracelet on his arm.

“It’s part of their festival,” Kylo said. “I think.”

“What are they waiting for?” Hux asked. They were still standing in front of them, and since Kylo had no idea what they were waiting around for, he used the Force to try to get a read on them. There was a lot going on in their minds, but they were definitely waiting for them to do something. He wasn’t sure exactly what, so he decided to grab Hux’s hand. 

The aliens started chirping then handed something to Hux and walked away. Apparently, they had satisfied whatever requirement they needed to leave. Kylo glanced at the pamphlet in Hux’s hand, but wasn’t too interested in it. Instead, he started walking out towards the city.

“Apparently these bracelets are so we don’t get lost,” Hux said, following behind him. “They color code the city. So we’ve landed in the pink section, and if we get a hotel, it can carry that information as well so if we are lost, we can use kiosks throughout the city to find our way back to our ship or hotel.”

“Must have a problem with lost tourists,” Kylo said. He really wasn’t worried about getting lost or even staying on the planet long. He just hoped he’d manage to find Dameron and his Silencer.

“Yes. More importantly, if we can find Dameron, all we need to do is see the color of his bracelet and we’ll know where to find the Silencer. The problem is that there’s festivities happening throughout the city and I have no idea which events he’d be likely to go to.”

“Is there a list?” Kylo asked. Hux handed him the pamphlet and he looked over what was currently happening. He knew nothing about Dameron’s husband and what he might like, but if Dameron was anything like he was as a teenager, then Kylo had some ideas. “There’s the wine tasting over in the purple sector and the carnival in orange. He might be in either of those.”

“Purple is closer and that has a more limited time. Looks like that carnival runs throughout the day and night.”

They made their way over to the purple sector and as they walked around looking for any sign of Dameron, there were countless vendors trying to get them to sample their wines, ales, and candies. Eventually, Kylo couldn’t resist and stopped at a booth to sample some of their wine. 

“What are you doing?” Hux asked. “We’re on a mission.”

“Yeah, I know. But Hux. Try this. It’s really good.” Kylo grabbed another sample and held it out to Hux, who frowned, but he took it anyway and drank it quickly.

“You’re right. That is pretty good.”

“We can have a bottle or two sent directly to your ship or hotel,” the seller said. 

“Hux,” Kylo pleaded, knowing he wouldn’t be interested in wasting even a few minutes of time. “We might as well blend in.”

“Fine,” Hux said. “Do whatever you want. It’s your ship that’s gone missing.”

Kylo grinned and turned to the seller and quickly ordered several bottles of wine to be sent to their ship. Not wanting to actually spend credits - and not knowing if First Order credits were even accepted on that planet - he simply did a mind trick so the seller would think it was already paid for.

That was the beginning of a cycle where Kylo would stop every now and then, take some samples, and then have something sent to their ship. It made for slow going throughout the area but Kylo found that he was having fun. And he was fairly certain Hux was enjoying himself as well, even if he never smiled.

By the time the wine tasting was starting to shut down, Kylo was just starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and Hux seemed a little unsteady on his feet as well. Instead of walking to the carnival, they made use of the public transportation.

“It’ll be hard to see him here,” Hux said when they arrived at the carnival. Not only were there crowds, but it was starting to get dark. “Let’s try to find a high point before it gets completely dark.”

“Not a problem,” Kylo said with a grin. He grabbed Hux’s hand and led him over to a one of the rides that would take them up high. There was a long line, but Kylo was able to easily deal with that using the Force and put himself and Hux in the front of the line. 

They climbed into one of the capsules on the wheel and then there was nothing to do but wait. The wheel had to do a complete turn to let new riders on, and they weren’t particularly quick about it. Still, it wasn’t as if there was nothing for them to do.

Kylo pulled Hux close to him and gently kissed him. Surprisingly, he didn’t push him away and tell him to focus on the mission. Instead, he put a hand in his hair and kissed him back. They didn’t split apart until their capsule was near the top of the wheel.

“We’d better try to look for Dameron,” Hux said.

“That’s not as fun.” Still, he knew Hux was right and he turned his attention out the window. Although they had a decent view of the carnival, it was hard to make out individual people. There were several people that he saw that could have been Dameron, but he couldn’t be sure. They kept looking until they started coming down lower again, but Kylo didn’t think any of the people he could see were Dameron.

“I don’t see him,” Kylo grumbled.

“No,” Hux said. “I suppose we’ll just have to settle for enjoying the ride.”

Hux pulled Kylo close so his head was on his shoulder and started petting his hair. They didn’t speak while the wheel spun around, they just held each other. When the ride ended and they were supposed to get off, Kylo mind tricked the ride attendant so they could stay on for another ride.

When they finally got off, they wandered around the carnival, and Kylo couldn’t help but find some games where the Force would make things very easy for him and he won a few prizes for Hux. Not that Hux cared about the large plush cat that he won. But he was very interested in the drink tickets for the bar.

At the bar, they ordered some kind of local alcohol. Kylo had no idea what it was, but he ended up ordering a second round, once again using a mind trick to avoid paying for it. They then wandered around the rest of the carnival, and Kylo was unable to resist taking Hux on a few more rides.

“We might as well turn in for the night,” Hux said after a few hours. “Maybe we’ll have better luck tomorrow.”

Kylo agreed, although he was having fun. They were on a mission and some rest before their first full day on the planet seemed like a good idea. When they looked at the schedule for the buses, however, they realized that there wouldn’t be one heading towards the pink sector for over an hour, so they decided to find a hotel room.

Like everywhere else, Kylo used mind tricks to get a room for the next week. He couldn’t imagine they’d need it that long - they’d either find Dameron or he’d leave - but at least he wouldn’t need to worry about using more tricks to get their stay extended. They had their bracelets scanned, which would also work as their keys.

They went upstairs to their suite and Kylo threw all of the prizes he won at the carnival on the couch. He then headed into the refresher where he took a quick shower. It was only when he got out that he realized that he didn’t have any spare clothes. He had some on the shuttle, but that was across the city. But Hux was the only one in the room, so it didn’t really matter if he walked out naked.

Hux took his turn in the refresher, but unlike Kylo, he had found a robe to wear. It was white and fluffy and Kylo couldn’t help but smile at him. He’d so rarely seen him in anything outside his uniform and he decided he liked the color white on him and he pulled Hux towards him with the Force.

“You’re tricks have been incredibly useful today, but this is unnecessary,” he said as Kylo pulled him into his arms.

“You were too far away.” Kylo kissed him and pushed a hand down the front of the robe. 

“We really should stay focused on the mission,” Hux said, sitting up. Kylo opened his mouth to argue, but Hux stroked the side of his face. “But this is a romance festival, so I suppose it wouldn’t hurt, right?”

Kylo grinned and pulled Hux back down and started kissing him. Despite being on a mission, it had ended up being a wonderful day for him and Hux. He so rarely got to spend any time with Hux and actually enjoy it. Maybe chasing Dameron around wouldn’t end up so bad after all.

***

They had no luck finding Dameron the next several days, but they did find themselves enjoying all the different parts of the festival. Hux complained every time Kylo suggested something new, but he always went along with it and Kylo knew he enjoyed it. Returning to the planet for the festival sometime was definitely something Kylo would suggest to Hux sometime. He thought Hux might actually smile if they weren’t on a mission.

It was on their fourth night that the hotel staff stopped them and handed them a note, saying a human had dropped it off for them earlier that day. The alien couldn’t tell them anything about the human except that they had dark hair, but that wasn’t important. Kylo knew who the note was from.

Once again, he found himself reading one of Dameron’s notes. They hadn’t seen him, but apparently, he’d seen them. And he was trying to mess with him, telling him that he was leaving the planet and going to the next stop on his journey. He even gave them some “advice” and that they should try to look less conspicuous on the next stop.

“Might as well get back to our ship,” Hux said. “At least we’ll be ready when we know where he is.”

They returned to their room and Kylo angrily started packing up everything he’d “bought” on the planet. He should have been paying more attention and then he might have seen Dameron and gotten his ship back. But instead, he let himself get distracted and lose himself in the festivities. He should have known better.

“Kylo,” Hux said softly, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s okay. We’ll find him on the next planet. It’s not your fault that he managed to get away here.”

Although he was fairly certain Hux was simply saying what he needed to hear, it worked and Kylo relaxed against him. Hux kissed the back of his neck and then pulled him towards the bed. He pushed Kylo down and then climbed on top of him. 

“Before we leave, why don’t we use up the rest of that lube?” Hux suggested.

“The rest?” They had a significant amount left and Kylo wasn’t sure if that would be possible, but Hux didn’t give him much time to think about it, as he was already taking their clothes off. Whatever Hux had in mind, Kylo was willing to try it.

They were set back from leaving by nearly an hour, but Kylo really couldn’t complain. They had indeed used up most of the lube, which meant they had one less thing to take with them. It ended up not even mattering about the time they had spent in the hotel because when they made it to the shuttle, they still didn’t know where Dameron was. It wasn’t until they had taken off that they finally received the notification.

Once they knew where they were going, they put in the coordinates and were on their way. On the way, Hux did some research on the planet. There was nothing that stood out in particular to Kylo that would attract Dameron. It seemed like a fairly quiet planet that had its fair share of tourists due to scenic views and a relatively small population, but Kylo couldn’t figure out what Dameron might be doing there.

It wasn’t until Hux found mention of a trio of famous Rebellion pilots from the planet that Kylo figured out what he might be doing there and as Hux continued to read about them, they learned that there was a memorial and a small museum. It didn’t quite seem like Dameron’s style, but it was the only thing that made sense. At the very least, they had a plan for when they arrived.

Before going out in search of Dameron at the museum, Kylo decided he might as well take Dameron’s advice and try a little harder to blend in. Obviously, he was aware that he was being followed and was on the lookout for them. The first thing they did upon landing was find a place to get some clothing that made them look a little more like they belonged on that planet. Even if he wasn’t trying to hide from Dameron, the planet clearly had Republic sympathies and walking around in First Order clothing would not have been their best idea.

Once that was settled they made their way to the museum, but as there was only one entrance, they decided to wait outside to see if Dameron would emerge. After nearly an hour, Kylo started to think he wasn’t there. He’d seen other people enter and leave already, and he couldn’t imagine there was anything so interesting to keep Dameron so much longer.

They waited a little bit longer, but finally, they both realized they needed a different strategy. Because they were also hungry, they decided to go to a nearby restaurant to discuss their next plan. It also had the benefit of keeping them within view of the museum.

Although they managed to come up with a few ideas about where to look for Dameron next, once their food arrived, Kylo was completely distracted. They’d had decent food on the last planet, but he couldn’t remember anything even smelling so good as what was in front of him, and it tasted even better. Even Hux couldn’t deny that it was good, even if he claimed that he preferred the First Order’s nutritionally balanced meals. 

Kylo couldn’t help but order dessert, which was an easy choice to make as they had no intention of paying for it. Hux allowed Kylo to feed him a few bites of cake from his fork and Kylo saw a hint of a smile and could feel in the Force that he was enjoying it.

When they finished eating, they left and although the plan was to head back to the shuttle, Kylo decided to walk through town first as they never knew if they might run into Dameron. Along the way, Kylo couldn’t help but notice that there were quite a few paintings and sculptures and all kinds of art scattered about. Hux had mentioned the planet was well-known for art, but he’d thought it’d be in museums, not in the middle of the street.

It was nice and made for a pleasant walk, even if he and Hux spent most of the time judging the art, especially some of the stranger pieces. Neither of them were art experts, but it seemed like some of the sculptures were pieces of junk welded together with paint dropped on them. Kylo certainly didn’t understand it, but he did like laughing at it with Hux.

By the time they made it back to the shuttle, it was nearly dark. Kylo checked the day length of the planet because he couldn’t believe they had taken so long walking around. Although it was shorter than the standard First Order day, it wasn’t so much shorter that it should have made a difference. He and Hux had simply gotten distracted again.

They made their plans for the next day, trying to think of the best places to find Dameron. It didn’t really come as a surprise to Kylo the next day that they once again got distracted and simply found themselves enjoying the area around them. Even as they moved to different areas on the planet, they couldn’t help but take the chance they had to enjoy a few things that they never got to experience.

It was almost enough to forget why they were there. Or at least, it was until a note showed up outside the shuttle from Dameron saying that he had left the planet. Kylo knew he should be angry at himself for failing once again, but he couldn’t help but feel relaxed. He’d been spending quality time with Hux and having more fun than he’d had since he was a child. And Hux… he was probably having the most fun of his entire life.

Dameron managed to evade them on two more planets, always leaving them notes to let them know they’d missed him. It was irritating, but almost nice in a way. Finally, their search led them to a large space station orbiting a gas giant. It was a well-known resort and as usual, Hux researched the place as they traveled. Kylo was hopeful that they might finally find the Silencer because a space station was a much smaller area to search than an entire planet.

To his surprise, when they ran a scan for the Silencer, they found it immediately and Kylo landed the shuttle nearby. It was hard to believe that Dameron would decide to turn the cloaking off for no reason and Hux had the same idea.

“It’s probably a trap,” he said, putting a hand on Kylo’s arm before he left.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

They approached the Silencer carefully and as they drew closer, Kylo put up an arm and held Hux back. If it was a trap, Kylo knew he could protect himself easier if he didn’t have to worry about Hux. He didn’t feel any danger in the Force as he approached. It was only when he got inside that he noticed something wrong.

The first thing he noticed was the stench. It almost made him think Dameron had been living in the Silencer for at least a week. But then he saw a familiar looking stain on the seat and he frowned. He knew exactly what that was from, but it couldn’t have possibly been from him. 

“Gross,” he said to himself. There was another note, which he grabbed before leaving the Silencer. He wasn’t going to be flying that ship until it was thoroughly sanitized.

“Is everything all right with it?” Hux asked when he got out of the ship.

“No,” he grumbled. “We got another note. And a picture.” He hadn’t noticed that part until he looked at it again. He recognized Dameron and the traitor, FN-2187. It took a moment to click that the traitor was Dameron’s husband.

They read the note, where Dameron informed them that his honeymoon was over and he was giving the Silencer back. He even said that he hoped he and Hux enjoyed their journey. It was all surprisingly friendly until there was a very graphic description of everything that Dameron and the traitor had done in the Silencer.

“That’s revolting,” Hux said.

“Disgusting,” Kylo agreed. “I need the interior sanitized. And anything replaceable needs to be replaced.” He knew he and Hux had done far worse in the Silencer, but that was different. It was his ship and if he wanted to have sex in it, that was fine. But for Dameron to do it… Kylo was going to kill him if he ever had the chance.

“I’ll order one of our pilots to fly it back to the fleet,” Hux said. “You may be without it for another few weeks.”

“I’ve gone without it this long,” Kylo said.

“It’ll take some time for our people to get here. And since we’re here, I was thinking we might as well enjoy the resort.”

Kylo smiled and took Hux’s hand. He couldn’t believe that Hux was suggesting they have fun, but the trip had obviously been good for him. Even if they hadn’t caught Dameron, they got the ship back and he and Hux had a great time. He really couldn’t have asked for more.


End file.
